


"I Heard You."

by LadyGlinda



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coma, Fluff and Angst, Head Injury, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Love Confessions, M/M, Monologue, No Smut, POV Sherlock Holmes, Post-Season/Series 01, Sibling Incest, holmescest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGlinda/pseuds/LadyGlinda
Summary: “You can't die, Mycroft! I won't allow it!”After a terror attack on the Prime Minister, Mycroft is in a coma due to a traumatic brain injury. Sherlock, his estranged little brother, is going mad in his hospital room.Out of canon, set after Season 1.





	"I Heard You."

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to this fic, I want to say 'thank you' to all the lovely people who are so supportive and endure my rants about struggling with feedback, lack of inspiration and general moodiness, most of all my leading, pompon-swinging cheerleader MezzaMorta and the ever supportive eloquated and sherlock221Bismymuse and my lovely MuseOfVenus and HoldMeAgainInUniverse who never let me down. I have seen more than a few people come and go since I've started posting here and I'm so grateful for the ones who stayed. You rock, girls!

## Day 1

“You bloody idiot! You fucking stupid bastard! How _could_ you?! Save the Prime Minister from a terror attack?! Are you mad?! What are Secret Service Agents there for if not for that! It's not _your_ fucking job! _Your_ job is it to sit behind your desk, smiling nastily and looking smug and scare everybody with your Iceman-show! It's your job to tell me how stupid I am and how useless and to do better! It's _not_ your job to throw your tired body over this stupid arse of a politician and get a fucking _wall_ on your head!”

°°°

“At least they are dead, those sodding terrorists. But you are not! No, John, I'm not leaving!”

°°°

“Thank God they're gone. Can't stand them howling and clinging to me! Mummy behaves as if you were actually _dead_! You are _not_ , and you are not going to die!”

°°°

“You hear me, don't you?! You can't fool me!”

°°°

“Listen to me, Mycroft. You are not going to die! You won't leave me alone with these imbeciles! I won't allow it!”

°°°

“He's fine, your fucking PM! Hope you're proud of it. _He_ should have got this blow, not you! I swear to you, if you die…”

°°°

“I have to leave now, the doc says. Will be back tomorrow. And then you'll be awake and responsive, you hear me?! You'll be back to life so I can tell you what a stupid arse you are!”

## Day 2

“You look like a corpse. But you're warm. Do you feel me pinching your nose? Always wanted to do that. Grandfather Colcroft's proud long nose. Never envied your for that… Suits you somehow though… For God's sake, Mycroft, wake up already!”

°°°

“I have other things to do, you know?! Should be in Baker Street, solving cases, not hanging around in this damn hospital! With Molly coming in and asking how things are every five minutes, driving me mad. _You're_ driving me mad! Do you feel that, huh? Does it hurt when I do that? Oh God…”

°°°

“I'm back. Lestrade needed me. Boring easy case, solved it five minutes after getting to the crime scene but it was a long ride. Make some space so I can sit down. The chair is killing me! _You_ are killing me! Wake up!”

°°°

“John says it's possible that you wake up without any lasting damage. I should hope so! You're the smart one after all! Would kill you if you couldn't think like you used to anymore. Would make you grumpy forever and who could bear that?!”

°°°

“It's actually _my part_ to lie in a hospital bed and your part to tell me off! How many times have we gone through that? _'Sherlock, you can't do drugs!' 'Sherlock, you are messing up your life!'_ And now look at us! I'm clean, yeah, okay, except for the nicotine. And you are lying around like an idiot with a bandage because you had to play the martyr!”

°°°

“Bye. Goodnight. Fuck…”

## Day 3

“This isn't funny anymore! You must wake up!”

°°°

“Why do they keep sending flowers?! What do they think you will do with them?! This room smells like a funeral hall!”

°°°

“Who is this Lady Smallwood woman? A secret admirer? A not-so-secret one? Her card is embarrassing… Nobody is allowed to visit you. Just me and Mummy and Father. They do let John in. And Molly, of course… If your stupid PM shows up, I'll break his nose!”

°°°

“They ask me why I stay here all day. Wondering why I bother as you're my archenemy. You weren't all the while… I remember it. I remember shy, chubby Mycie. I liked him.”

°°°

“I know you never were my enemy. You were an overprotective, nosy menace of an older brother. But I knew you always had my back.”

°°°

“What happened to us, Mycroft? How did we get on different sides? You asked me that, not long ago, asked me if I didn’t consider that we belong on the same side. I was nasty to you with my answer, wasn't I? I always was. Not always but for a long time. Now wake up so I can insult you again!”

°°°

"I wouldn't, though. Insult you. Sorry. Never meant it. Not really."

## Day 4

“The swellings in your brain are declining. Why are you still not awake?”

°°°

“Never realised how long your fingers are. Like mine but more… feminine. Mine are edgy but yours… Fragile… Pretty hands, the British Government.”

°°°

“Can you believe his nerve, showing up here?! Telling me you were a hero to save him! Bloody idiot! You shouldn’t be a hero for this stupid arse of a PM! Just for me…”

°°°

“God, you would hate that. Being washed by strangers. Touched by strangers. _I_ should wash you but they don't let me. Don't like to touch anybody. But… Damn…”

°°°

“Do you remember when we slept in the same bed? Like for years? Mummy gave up bringing me into mine because I ended up in yours anyway. Until you told me I was too old to share a bed with you. What did you think – that I'd develop funny feelings for you?”

°°°

“Your eyes feel so warm under your lids. And your lips… Let me put a bit of cream on them. They look dry. So… That's better.”

°°°

“Are you comfortable? You do look… peaceful… Never get any peace in your life. Perhaps this break isn't that bad. But it’s time to come back!”

## Day 5

“They finally changed you into your pyjamas. Anthea brought them. They are ridiculous! Posh and silky. Like you.”

°°°

“You've got some colour in your face. They shaved your stubble. Suited you. But the baby face look suits you, too. Do you feel that? When I press your hand?”

°°°

“Last night I thought about all those times when you came to drag me out of drug dens. You put up with dirty, nasty people to get to me. You always got me out. How do I get _you_ out now?”

°°°

“You can't hide in there forever! You have to come out to the real world.”

°°°

“Just have to go out for a while. Solving some cases in Baker Street. Anthea will keep you company. But I'll be back soon.”

°°°

“Strange. Could play detective for a while. It worked. Solved all the cases without having to move out of my chair. But… underneath… I missed you.”

°°°

“You have never been so nice before. So easy to handle. No admonishing looks. No disappointed face. I want it back, Mycroft. I want _you_ back.”

## Day 6

“What is that, Mycroft? What is happening to me?”

°°°

“I know I shouldn’t do that. But I need to feel it. Your heart. Need to feel it still beats.”

°°°

“This woman was here. Smallwood. Begged the doctors to let her through to you. She didn’t stay long. I didn't like her being here. Guess she felt that.”

°°°

“For whom does it beat? Your heart?”

°°°

“Can't let go of your hand. It… feels so nice. Your arm… So warm. The other one is full of needles. Wake up, brother mine. Eat, drink. I swear I'll never make a diet joke again.”

°°°

“Brought you some pizza. To smell it. I know you can't eat it. _I_ will. You always wanted me to eat. You always wanted me to be safe. And happy. Strange I only understand that now. But it's not too late! It can't be!”

°°°

“They are not that funny – these feelings.”

## Day 7

“I'm exhausted, Mycroft. I can't sleep. I can't think of anything else than you. Not just because of this. It's crazy!”

°°°

“I remember some moments. You were… different. As if… you knew these funny feelings. Or is that just my tired mind?”

°°°

“They say the swelling is gone. You can wake up every moment. Or you can never wake up. Don't do that to me, you hear me? I need you awake! I need you to get up and shake me! Or… You can't leave me now. Especially not now!”

°°°

“Another day almost over. Don't waste away. Come back.”

°°°

“I love you, Mycroft. Oh God…”

°°°

Sherlock stirs. He's been sobbing at his brother's chest, his face hidden in his silky, red pyjama top. But this is a hand, touching his back ever so slightly.

He slowly lifts his head. And meets his brother's look.

There is no confusion in these pale-blue eyes. And he knows at once there is no brain damage. This is Mycroft.

Sherlock reaches out for his face and gently touches it. His brother's lips, smooth from the cream Sherlock has applied to them every day, turn into a smile.

There is so much to say but nothing seems important right now. Nothing except for…

“I love you, Mycroft.”

“I heard you. I heard everything you told me. I couldn’t wake up but I heard you.” His voice is croaky from not being used for days. But his words are as clear as his eyes.

“And… what do you say?” Sherlock asks, his heart beating in a deadly pace.

“I love you, little brother.”

And then, inch by inch, Sherlock's face moves forward until his lips meets his brother's, and they both sigh.

He doesn’t linger for long but pulls back but both of them know this was just the first of a million kisses.

 


End file.
